


Like Me

by privateerwrites



Series: Musketeer March 2021 [19]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, athos is Not Okay, that's not the focus tho, they are Jocks, they have jock energy okay, they swim!, this friends know that, yes its a swimming au thank u very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateerwrites/pseuds/privateerwrites
Summary: Musketeer March Day 19- "Promise me"Athos makes d'Artagnan promise not to be like him, because that is not something one should want.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon
Series: Musketeer March 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188632
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> D'Art mentions fly and turns in the fic. Fly refers to the stroke of butterfly, turns refer to flip turns (the somersaults one does to move into a new length faster).
> 
> I also think I should mention that this is _a_ swimming au, but not part of my swimming au series.

There's laughter coming from the table that Aramis, Porthos, and d'Artagnan are sitting at, and as Athos approaches with his lunch, he can hear snippets of their conversation.  
  
"Athos' turns are just- they're- ugh, they're just so perfect," d'Artagnan says, oblivious to Athos' slow approach of the table.  
  
"We know, mi amor. You've told us," Aramis informs him from his spot next to d’Artagnan.  
  
"And his _fly_!! It's gorgeous. I'd kill to have fly that good."  
  
"It is," Porthos agrees.  
  
"I'd love to be just like him."  
  
Athos sighs. This was what he'd been afraid of when they had first pulled the freshman into their little circle of three.  
  
"You really don't," Athos says flatly.  
  
D'Artagnan turns, clearly startled at Athos' interjection. He looks a little worried, like he's been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.  
  
"I- what?"  
  
"You do not want to be like me, d'Artagnan."  
  
Aramis sighs. "Ath-," he starts, clearly intending to go on another of his 'you are worthwhile and loved, idiot' tirades.  
  
"No," Athos interrupts. "Promise me, d'Artagnan. Do not try to be like me."  
  
D'Artagnan seems to sense that Athos will not let this go, and nods. "I promise," he says, and he at least seems sincere, even if he's just saying it to placate Athos.  
  
Athos sits in the seat next to Porthos, across the table from Aramis and d’Artagnan. Porthos looks him over for a moment and then slides his arm around Athos' shoulders and squeezes.  
  
"You're alrigh', Athos," he tells him firmly. "You're alright."  
  
Athos doesn't think too hard about the gummy bears in his backpack, unopened because he was too tired to bother. He leans his head on Porthos' shoulder instead, lets Aramis' calm advice on starts to d'Artagnan sweep him away as he nibbles on the sandwich in front of him.  
  
It's home, he realizes, these people are home, and he doesn't know how he lived without them before.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I'm privateerstudies on tumblr, if that's more your thing!


End file.
